Drabbles
by This One is Dead
Summary: Just little random drabbles, mostly centered around angsty slash romance. To all my readers, please read A/N on Drabble 6
1. Beginnings

A/N: Yes, I am taking part of this challenge! Oh my god:D I thought it would be fun and help overcome my writer's block habit. Beware, a strong majority would center around Ponyboy and Johnny. I might accept requests in the future for this challenge, but we'll see.

--

_The little kids crazily ran outside to the playground, like the building was on fire but got out in a happy manner. It wasn't long when one of those kids kept getting his shoe off just by running. By the looks of it, he still doesn't know how to tie his shoes._

_Johnny saw this and went up to him, "Can I tell you how to tie your shoes?"_

_Ponyboy blushed and said, "How you know I don't know?"_

_"Your shoes are like that every day."_

_His face become more red, "Can you show me how?"_

_Johnny almost laughed at this. This was possibly one of the cutest kids he has seen in the day care. He nodded at the child's question._

_Both of them bent down to start the teaching technique._

_When Johnny's face was close to him, Ponyboy noticed something, "You look different," What he meant was that he looked too old to be in day care._

_"Yeah, my daddy and mammy don't want to be in first grade," Before Johnny resumed the teaching, Ponyboy said, "Why?" The idea of other children's parents thinking differently than his own still seemed foreign to him._

_"I don't know. Now, look," and they resumed to the shoe-tieing. Ponyboy continues to tell Johnny to do it over again and Johnny would go over it more slowly and carefully. _

_Finally, Ponyboy got the hang of it, "Thank you! What's yer name?"_

_"Johnny,"_

_"My name's Ponyboy"_

_"That's a...different name," Johnny's current vocabulary obviously doesn't have the ability to say what he thinks about Ponyboy's name without having to hurt his feelings._

_"Wanna have lunch together?" Ponyboy said, not noticing Johnny's expression when he said his name._

_"Sure"_

Ponyboy closed the scrapbook, "And so that began,"

Johnny laughed, "And you forgot how to tie your shoes the next day,"

"How did you remember?" Ponyboy asked when he was putting the scrapbook back to the table. It was originally on his lap.

"Because glory, I had spent the entire recess teaching a poor child to tie his own shoes and it had all gone to waste when you came to the classroom with your shoes still untied!" he laughed.

"Hehe, yeah," Ponyboy said, remembering the day after.

--

A/N: Heh, that was fun. I should make more little kids fics. This drabble and Elementary Bully were fun to write:D

Review please?


	2. If

A/N: Warning, this chapter will contain more angst than what I usually write...u.u But while I was wanting to write the drabble for 'Middle', the idea for 'If' wouldn't leave me alone, even though the 'what if' idea that revolves around the fountain scene is so cliche.

Enjoy anyway, I guess.

--

I wasn't sure what was going on. Red and blue lights were going on and off, the loud noise of people talking was annoying, my head was throbbing in great pain, and my entire body was numb. I picked up strength to turn my head slightly. Although, the red and blue lights were blinding me, I can vaguely see Ponyboy lying on his stomach unconscious, bleeding and pale. Memory was slowly coming back to me, and I wanted to curse at myself for letting them get my switchblade.

Now here I am watching my best friend and I lying on cold grass, wishing that he is far from dying right now.

Everything is beginning to quiet down. The last thing I thought of before the black overcomes was:

"I'm sorry Pone...Please don't die..."

I wanted to finish, but the black suddenly dragged me.

--

A/N: Man, this was so tragic, I want to shoot myself so badly! This was honestly a random idea that I woke up with this morning and had such an urge to write this, it's not even funny!

My goodness, please review...-wants Johnny's switchblade to stab myself-


	3. Death

Death has got to be the most cruel thing anyone has witnessed.

Months ago, it took away both my parents. The grief I had been through was already bad enough, and it still is today. Now, death took away the one person that meant so much to me, and one of my best friends.

My entire face was burnt red and moist from all the crying that I cannot hold in front of everyone. I haven't felt this emotionally weak since my parents' funeral. Heck, I think I feel weaker now than then.

The entire gang left. The only ones left now were my brothers and me.

"Hey, Pone," I heard Soda's voice, "It's time to go,"

I didn't want to leave, and the lump on my throat didn't allow me to talk.

"Are you okay?"

I was still like a statue. I stayed there, staring at the tombstone.

A long pause was followed by Darry's voice, "We'll wait for you in the car,"

I didn't have to see them leave. I just heard their fading footsteps and feeling their presence furthur. It was just me and Johnny now.

I leaned over to his grave. I'm hoping that wherever he is, he can hear what I'm about to say, because I don't know when will I have an opportunity to say this again. Ever so quietly, "I love you, Johnny,"

A soft wind blew on my face before another tear escaped. Strangely, the small wind only blew on my face, because no plants were leaning and no one's hairends flew.

It was then that I knew that Johnny heard me. It was his wind.


	4. Two Years

A/N: This is no longer a "100 challenge", and this drabble takes place two years later. That makes Ponyboy 16 and Dally 19 here. Beware, this is my first mature-content writing, so don't expect something really, really good.

AU, because Dally is alive while Johnny is dead. Problems with capitalization may occur, due to a really messed up shift button.

--

I look down at you in your slumbering state. Looking at you makes you look younger. Except, your younger years were more painful. Your expression right now is softer than before.

Your younger years. It made me think back. You lost your beloved parents and your best friend right before your eyes. Seeing Johnny dead made me go crazy, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now.

I brushed your newly chestnut-colored hair with my fingers. It took months for your hair to turn back to its original color, but it took even longer to bring back your soft smile that was demolished by painful memories.

I embraced your unmoving, breathing bare body closer to my chest, pushing away the thoughts that make me weak inside. I promised to stay strong for you.

I loosened my grip when I heard you groan, and looked down to see you awake.

"Hey, Dally..." he said in a low voice while scratching his eye. I was glad to see his smile.

-

When I wake up next to him, I feel so comfortable and safe. It was much better than waking up alone. I wish I could wake up like this every night.

"Pony..." He said in a whisper, before grabbing my chin to make me face up. I reached my arms to his shoulders and our lips locked.

How glad I am to know that Johnny wasn't really the only one you loved.

--

A/N: Dediated to Lady Chitose! Because if it's Dally/Ponyboy and written by me, it's automatically dedicated to her! XD

Review, and if you have any negative comments...shove it. :3


	5. Void

I wonder what's going on with me. I hang out with someone in the gang all the time when out of the house (It's a rule; I cannot risk being jumped). I share a bed. When my brothers are at work, I spend time with Two-Bit in either his house or mines. I made some new friends that I can spend time with when Two-Bit isn't available. Even with all this, I cannot get rid of this feeling. This feeling is like...how do I say? A feeling of...loneliness?

I pondered so many times after Johnny exited my life. After he left, this lonely feeling wouldn't ever leave me alone, regardless of who I am with. I want to get over his death already, but it seems to be a harder task than I had ever imagined. Why wouldn't it just leave?

This annoying emotion is driving me crazy. When I'm alone in the house, I get my anger for it out on my pillow or on the bedroom walls. It was a way to not having to bottle it in all the time and make it look obvious in front of someone, or better yet, everyone, in a group.

I tried bottling it all in one time. It made me wish to disappear from the world, thinking that the feeling would go away like that, but Johnny's last wish was to stay gold. Now I think about it, nothing gold really can't stay. If it does, might as will be fragile.

Fragile as I may be now, I promise to grant Johnny's wish. I will have to go through my entire life keeping this empty emotion. I will go through the many of my years to come, keeping this emotion as my one true company.

--

A/N: I've been trying to come up with something original, and this came to mind. I thought it was a tad cliché, but I never saw a drabble/one-shot sharing this idea, really. Maybe the reason why I thought that is because it's angst that implies suicidal!Ponyboy, which is something that irks me. I promise, I will write something at least a bit 'happier'.

Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated.


	6. AN is more important

A/N: Before you guys read, this drabble was written a long time ago during writer's block. Just want to let all my readers know that this will be the last Outsiders fanfic for a while. If you want a reason, go on my LJ, posted on my profile. The entry is public, so you're able to read. Sorry, everyone.

--

Square is possibly the most stupid card game ever. Ponyboy has to have known what card I'm after. Right now I have eights of hearts, club, and spade. The trick here is to see what card your opponent has been getting. You could easily do this without intending to do it. Sadly, I wasn't paying much attention to the cards Pony has been getting, so I have to make sure I get eight of diamond before he does. He did this trick before this game, so I had to think fast.

Another four cards was dealt, and once the fourth card, the eight of diamonds was snatched! I looked at the now-blond boy in front of me giggling. Now he was keeping that card until the one he needs is dealt! Why that little...

I got up from my place of seat. Once I did, Pony started to run back of the church, dropping his cards along the way. I somehow managed to tackled him to the ground. He's a fast one. We both had to laugh at our childish behavior.

I stopped hearing his laughter, making me stop and grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

His cheeks were red until the ears, staring up at me. I started noticing what position we were in, and I, too, had to blush. I needed to get off of him. This was too embarrassing.


End file.
